


Para Siempre

by bluemadridista



Series: Road to the World Cup [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker fell in love with Becks when he played at Real Madrid, but Becks left and he rarely returns. When he does it’s for a one-off, and he’s gone the next morning. But Sergio… Sergio has always been there. (Immediately follows Part 4 of the Road to the World Cup series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para Siempre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainTaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTaves/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Not true. I own nothing.
> 
> The title is Spanish and translates to "forever."

 

When Iker entered Sergio’s bedroom, he had just finished up his Skype chat with Fernando. Shirts were strewn all over the bed and the floor. Sergio stood in the middle of the room topless. Iker arched his brow, and walked toward him. “Having a hard time choosing which top to wear?”

“Huh?” Sergio glanced over at Iker and then at all of the tops lying about. “Oh… these? No. I was Skyping with Nando.”

“For that you needed loads of tops?”

“They’re all new. I was showing them off.”

“Showing them off?” Iker prided himself on being level-headed, slow to anger, never jealous… However, something about Sergio’s relationship with Fernando had always eaten at him. He and Fernando had shared an undeniable bond that Sergio had never experienced before with anyone else. It was a bond that Iker had struggled to form his entire life. He almost had it with Xavi. They had known each other ages, but things had always been so complicated for them. (That tends to happen when rivals fall in love.) He thought he found it again with David, but he abandoned him and moved to the States. Sergio was all he had left. He felt a strong connection to his vice captain. He was undoubtedly in love with him. He didn’t even doubt that Sergio loved him back, but he sometimes feared he would go back to Fernando even though the striker had left him for Juan. “So, basically you were giving Fernando a strip tease?” He didn’t even try to disguise the disgust in his voice as he started to clean up after Sergio. He picked up a shirt from the floor, shook it out, and searched for a hanger.

“No, not a striptease, Iker! I was just showing off my shirts. Don’t start in on Fer.”

“I’m not starting in on anything, except cleaning up after your slobby ass.”

“You’re jealous, I know you are.” Sergio grabbed a hanger from the bed just before Iker could reach it. He walked on his knees to the edge of the bed. “Stop with the tidying up. You’re not my maid.” He snatched the shirt away, and tossed it behind him to the head of the bed. “Did you really come all the way over to harass me about who I’m talking to, and clean up after me?”

“That’s never why I come over, but it always ends up happening, doesn’t it?”

“The cleaning, yeah. Thankfully, the harassment is a rarity. Wouldn’t you rather do something else? Hmm…” He winked.

Iker would have rather stomped out. He and Sergio weren’t in a relationship, technically. Technically, they could have been seeing other people, sleeping with other people, but if Iker had been honest with Sergio, or even himself, he would have refused this arrangement.  He had never been a casual kind of guy. He wanted labels. He wanted to know their love meant something. He wanted a relationship. Though casual is what he had going with David since they met up every time they were in the city.   Still, it wasn't exactly casual. It was just all they could manage. They still loved each other. “Of course…” Iker took a step toward the bed. Sergio grinned and started to caress his own bare chest. Iker rolled his eyes. Sergio could act like such a porn star sometimes. It was ridiculous, but Iker's body reacted every time. He grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close. Sergio’s mouth found his quickly, and they shared a fevered, rough kiss until…

Iker pulled away when his phone rang in his pocket. “God Save the Queen” played loudly and proudly. That ringtone was reserved for one person, one only. Iker hadn’t heard it play in nearly a year. He stared at the ID for a few moments to be sure he wasn’t dreaming this. Just before he knew voicemail would take over, he answered the call.

Sergio scoffed and climbed down the bed. He knew what “God Save the Queen” meant just as well as Iker did. Wasn’t that just fine?! Iker barged into his room in a huff about him stripping for Fernando, and now he’s taking a call from David Beckham in the middle of their making out. Sergio had half a mind to throw him right out of the house, but he knew he needn’t waste his breath. He had heard rumors that Becks was back in town. If they were true, Iker would be out there so fast that he’d give a superhero a run for his money.

Sure enough after some speaking in that evil language that Sergio refused to learn (aka English), Iker turned to him with a pathetic apologetic look on his face. Sergio had seen better acting in the gay porn he stole from Cristiano - real cheesy Portuguese stuff with guys lathering each other in excessive amounts of tanning oil. The sex was like a damned slip-n-slide. Sergio shuddered at the thought.

“That was…”

“I know who it was, Iker. Just go.”

“It’s just that it’s been…”

“I know how long it’s been! I picked up the pieces, remember, the last time he left you!”

“Se…”

“Just go to him. I’ve got a mess of tops to clean up anyway, haven’t I?”

Iker considered a retort, but he let it go unsaid. He knew if either one of them was in the wrong, if anything could even be considered wrong in their open relationship, it would be him and what he was doing. Something deep inside him told him to stay with Sergio, to wrap himself in his strong tattooed arms, and ignore the calls that would come. Unfortunately, the tattooed arms of his former English lover seemed to have a tighter hold on him. His heart and body still yearned for him even after all these years.

***

Iker ran his hands through his hair while he stood outside the door to David’s hotel room. He hesitated to knock. Sergio was weighing on his mind. This always happened. He would have guilty thoughts of Sergio, but David would always win. He shook his head and finally knocked on the door.

A few moments later, he could almost sense that David was standing just on the opposite side of the door. He rocked on his feet, knowing that David was most likely staring at him through the peephole.

David stared through the peephole.  A smile spread over his face. He loved that he had a way of turning the world’s greatest goalkeeper, the saint himself, into a nervous wreck. He opened the door quickly.

Iker was caught of guard in the middle of a backward rocking motion, and almost tumbled backward. David grabbed his hand and yanked him into the hotel room. Iker suddenly realized that David was wearing a bathrobe. The terry cloth brushed against his arms when David pulled him in for a tight hug.

“I’ve missed you,” David whispered in the delicious accent that had always driven Iker wild.

A shock danced down Iker’s spine, and it took him a moment to respond. Finally, he offered a terse response. “You too.”

David pushed him back, but held his shoulders, keeping him close. “You too? That’s all I get. I’m starting to think you didn’t miss me at all.” He pouted.

Iker’s forehead creased. How dare someone that gorgeous pout like that? “Of course I missed you. I always do.”

The pout transformed to the cheekiest of grins. He knew exactly what he was doing. He pulled Iker in again and pressed his lips to his. Iker tried to stop himself, but he moaned softly against his lips. Iker loved Sergio, and he had loved Cesc, but David was the only man who had ever completely unwound him. Something as simple as a gentle kiss had him moaning, and nearly buckling at the knees.

David nibbled at Iker’s bottom lip as he pulled away. “Wanna join me?” Iker started to ask where he wanted him to join, but David was already walking away. He walked through the sitting room of the hotel suite. Iker stood stupidly by the door watching him walk away. When David reached the hallway that Iker assumes leads to the bedroom, he stopped. Iker watched as his former lover’s hands raised to his waist. Iker’s heart rate quickened. He knew what he was doing.

David loosened the sash on the robe. Iker quietly toed his shoes off. David pulled the robe apart. Iker unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. David slowly pulled the robe down off his shoulders. Iker pulled his pants down, and took them off. leaving them lying on the floor as he walked slowly toward David.

David let the robe fall to the floor. As Iker assumed, he was naked beneath the white robe. Iker’s stomach twisted at the sight of his lover’s fit backside. He tore his shirt off over his head, and dropped it atop his pants. David sauntered down the short corridor and into the bedroom. Iker’s body had already started to react his former lover. Just the thought of what might happen when he reached that bedroom had his shorts growing tighter by the second.

***

“You’re so tight,” David breathed into Iker’s ear. Iker was up on all fours on the king-size hotel bed with David bent over him hissing in his ear, and pounding into him.

Iker groaned and tightened his fists around the fluffy duvet. The knuckles of his sweat-soaked hands were white, and the muscles in his arms bulged as his body rocked forward with each of David’s thrusts.

David dropped kisses on his glistening back, and whispered sweet nothings against his neck. Iker could only moan in response. He was so close. He could feel his stomach tightening. He pushed back to meet David’s motions. David straightened up to drive harder into him. He reached under Iker and took hold of his cock. Iker threw his head back and moaned loudly when he began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Quickly the thrusting and stroking became erratic. They were both about to lose it.

Iker dropped his head forward, tucked his chin to his neck, and shouted a string of Spanish obscenities that seemed neverending as he came in ropes on the sweat drenched duvet. David dropped his cock and held him up as he pounded into him a few last times before he came deep inside him. It had been such a long time since he’d felt that sensation that he rode out his orgasm inside him, pushing in and pulling out as many times as he could before he was too limp and spent to do anything more than collapse onto the bed beside Iker.

Iker’s stomach collided with his own mess as he fell to the comforter. He was too spent to worry much. He would shower later when he had regained his senses. His heart seemed to be beating through his entire body. His temples throbbed; pulse points pounded. His lungs strained to heave against the weight of his body pushing down onto the bed. He was barely aware, but his entire body trembled still in the aftershocks of his powerful orgasm. He couldn’t remember a recent time when he had been fucked so well.

David lay on his side next to Iker. He was so close that his heaving chest nearly touched his lover’s arm as he gasped for breath. He could feel heat emanating from Iker’s spent body. It was overwhelming. His own body was on fire. He wanted to roll away, stand up even, go to the bathroom for a cold shower, but his body was too weak to move at all. He hadn’t exerted himself that much in the bedroom since the last time he had been with Iker. It had been too long. He closed his eyes just to calm his heart, his breathing, and focus on all things cold to cool himself. Without realizing it, he drifted off to sleep.

Iker felt himself start to fall asleep. He tried to fight it. He couldn’t waste a single second with David on sleep. He couldn’t fight it though. He soon found himself off in Dreamland.

Unfortunately, his dreams were sad ones. Sergio was there, and he was crying. That wasn’t a common thing for Sergio, and it killed Iker each time. Sergio was lying on a bed strewn with tons of his ugly tops (as if the dream couldn’t get any worse), and he was talking over Skype to Fernando. Iker walked toward the bed, but Dream Sergio didn’t seem to notice. He was lost in conversation with Fernando. Iker’s heart broke as he watched tears fall down his lover’s cheeks.

“He does this every time, Nando,” Dream Sergio was saying. “David calls or texts him and he drops everything - he drops me!” Sergio shouted and flailed his arms around in front of the laptop sitting next to him. “He drops me to run to him!” Iker couldn’t hear what Fernando said in return, but he was sure it was something about his stupidity, and how he was mistreating Sergio. That was probably true, but he didn’t want to hear it from Fernando - not even in a dream. “He leaves me and everything we have together for one night with him. It’s always only one night and then David is off to England or the US, or anywhere he fucking pleases, because that’s what he does!” Sergio was shouting again, and his hands were in his hair. Fernando was rambling again, but Iker was too focused on Sergio’s tears to hear him. He climbed onto the bed and brushed the tears from his cheeks, but Dream Sergio didn’t seem to notice. “He doesn’t love him, Nando. David doesn’t love him. He only uses him. I love him. And he loves me.”

Iker could understand Fernando for the first time. “Tell him… Tell him you love him. David doesn’t love him.”

Iker jolted awake. Sweat glistened on his forehead. He turned over onto his back, and glanced at David. David was still asleep, snoring softly. Iker felt a sick churning in his stomach. His vivid dream replayed in the back of his mind. “David doesn’t love him. He only uses him. I love him.”

Iker slowly crawled out of bed. His arms and legs felt heavy. His mind was still clouded with drowsiness. He trudged to the ensuite bathroom, and stepped into the large shower. He took a long, cool shower. He needed the time alone. He needed to think. The water cascaded over him, washing away not only the sweat and cum, but also the illusions about David that he had when he arrived at the hotel. They would never get back what they lost when David left Real Madrid. They would never have that love again. Maybe they would never have any love again. Maybe Dream Sergio was right. David didn’t love him at all. He wouldn’t stay more than a night even if he could. Even if David had the time, he wouldn’t spend it with him.

He wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked back into the bedroom. David was still fast asleep. Iker grabbed his boxers, and tugged them on. He was on his way out to retrieve his other clothing when David awoke. “Hey,” he mumbled, his voice tired. “Where are you going?”

Iker sighed and turned around. “Where are you going?”

David laughed. The laugh was gruff, and he cleared his throat as it died away. “Nowhere, but the shower, baby. It looks like you already beat me there.” A lazy smile spread over David’s beautiful face.

Iker felt his resolve crumbling. He clenched his fists, and then opened his hands again. “I mean, when you leave here… Where are you going?”

“Oh… London. I have some appointments there.”

“Business?” It wasn’t like David to have such a valid reason for leaving. Iker hadn’t noticed before, but David’s excuses were alway flimsy. He left, because he wanted to, not because he had to.

“No. I’m meeting up with some old teammates and friends.”

Because he wanted to. Iker’s jaw tightened. “When are you leaving?”

David was slightly caught off guard by this line of questioning. Iker had never interrogated him before. He had come, had the best fuck of his life, and gone. That was the way it had been since he left Madrid. Iker never seemed to have a problem before. “Tomorrow morning. I only made time for a day trip here.”

Of course. It was always only a day - a night. One night.

“Come back to bed, Iker… We’ll order in. We’ll…”

“I need to go, David.”

“Go? Where? When are you coming back?”

“I’m not.” Iker walked out of the room to get his clothing. He knew David would follow him, so he dressed quickly.

“Iker, why are you leaving?”

“I don’t need this anymore.”

“Need what?”

“This. You. This thing you do. You breeze in, and you spend a night fucking me, and then you leave. You say you love me, but you don’t really.”

“I’ll always love you!”

“Not really. If you loved me, you’d make Madrid more than just a day trip. You’d treat me like more than just a one-off. Next time you’re in Madrid, David, don’t call me. Don’t text me. Just leave me alone.”

“Iker, don’t do this! We’ve been meeting like this…”

“For too long. I’m done.” Iker brushed past him. He had forgotten his socks on the bedroom floor. David followed him. He knew he would. He sat on the end of the bed to put his socks on.

David sat next to him, and threw an arm around him. “Iker, come on… You know I love you. Just stay and…”

“No.” Iker stood up and walked out again.

“Damn it, Iker! What’s this about?!”

“It’s about not needing you anymore. I leave everything to be with you when you come to Madrid, when I go to LA and you call. I drop everything. I drop…” Iker trailed off when he thought of Sergio in the dream. “I’m done.”

“I love you.”

Iker shook his head, and slipped into his shoes. “I… I don’t love you anymore.” Iker threw the door open and walked out without a look back.

***

Sergio had started to hang up the shirts when Iker left, but he stopped. Iker couldn’t tell him what to do. It wasn’t his business if he wanted to try on all his shirts. It wasn’t his business if he wanted to strip for Fernando on Skype. Sergio was angry when Iker left. When he was angry, he liked to play his guitar until he felt calm again. He was playing in his living room when he heard a knock at the door.

Iker knocked hard at the door. “Sergio! Sergio, open up!”

Sergio hopped up from the couch and left his guitar lying there. He did not expect Iker back. He never came around until at least a full day after David disappeared. “I’m coming!” he barked, jerking open the door. “Wh…” He could get out nothing more, because Iker grabbed him and hugged him so hard that he could barely breathe. When Iker finally loosened his grip, Sergio pulled away. “Iker? What are you doing?”

“Hugging you?”

“What are you doing here? If the past dictates anything, you should be with David until tomorrow morning and then avoiding me for one to two days after that.”

Iker stared at the floor and muttered a quiet apology. “I know I messed up by going to him.”

“Yeah, every single time you go to him.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I mean it.” He looked up and caught Sergio’s eyes. There was a hurt in them that he had seen before when Fernando left him for Juan. He hated to be the one who caused it now. He placed his hand on Sergio’s cheek. “I’m so sorry, Sese.”

Sergio grabbed his wrist. He pulled his hand away from his face, but kept hold of his wrist. “Until the next time David calls?”

“No, no. Not until the next time. There won’t be a next time. I left him. I told him it was over.”

“You did?”

“I did.”

“Why?”

“Because of you. I realized that I shouldn’t be wasting my time with him. I shouldn’t leave you to have these stupid one-offs with him.”

“I told you that.” Sergio dropped his wrist and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I know you did. I’m sorry I didn’t listen. Can you forgive me?”

“Oh, shut up.” Sergio walked away, back to the living room, back to his guitar. He sat down and moved it onto his lap. Iker stayed standing in front of the still open door. “Iker, shut the damn door and get in here.”

A smile formed on Iker’s face. He knocked the door closed, kicked off his shoes, and trotted into Sergio’s living room. His smile widened at the sight of the guitar. He sat on the end of the couch with his back on the arm. His left leg hung over the side while his right one was crossed in front of him. When Sergio stood, he straightened his leg so that it laid against the back of the couch. Sergio sat between his legs and settled back against him. His guitar laid across his stomach and he strummed it absently. Iker couldn’t even keep a count of how many times they had sat just like this. Whether in his apartment or Sergio’s house, in the early hours of the morning or the dark hours of the night with only one or two flickering candles to light the room…

Iker ran the fingers of his right hand into Sergio’s hair, and gently kissed the top of his head.

"I guess this means our one-off days are over too. I'm going to have to be your one and only, aren't I?"

Iker kissed his head again. His answer could be left unsaid. They both knew what they wanted. “Play something for me Gitano,” he whispered instead.

Sergio immediately started to strum his guitar. The tune was a familiar one, but it would be so only to the two present. It wasn’t a song one could hear on the radio or download from iTunes. It was a love song that Sergio had written for Iker. Iker felt utterly stupid for having ignored all of the signs that Sergio was the one for him. He didn’t even have a special song with David, let alone one that had been written especially for him. Iker shook away the thoughts when he realized the music was going on for quite a while with no lyrics to accompany it.

“Are you not going to sing, amor?”

“I’m still mad at you. You don’t get the lyrics tonight.”

Iker frowned, but then the corner of his mouth perked up. “In the morning?” Sergio shook his head in reply. “Tomorrow night?”

Again, the Sevillian shook his head. “I guess you had better just stay with me and see…”

“Para Siempre.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!! Please let me know with kudos/comments here or likes/messages on Tumblr. You're all the best! <3


End file.
